


Liebesleid

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424
Summary: 明治泡妞不成反被操 直掰弯 涉及女装去年八月的脑洞 无脑且不太健康 后半段社凰
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 29





	Liebesleid

@第五等爱情

————————————

指挥第三次黑着脸终止演奏后，大多数成员都向右侧唯一一把大提琴投去了或责怪或怜悯的眼神。

朴志晟颤巍巍放下琴弓，怯怯朝指挥台瞥了一眼，艰难地咽了口口水，摸摸鼻子缩起脖子，试图把自己藏在二提后面。

这是他第一次过来排练，直接视奏，也没人告诉他指挥特别严格。

“你到底会不会数拍子？”指挥抓着指挥棒不耐烦地挥动，一会儿敲敲台子，一会儿往朴志晟的方向抖动，中年微胖未婚男士的嗓音有些粗犷，震得无关人员都畏缩起来，“你数学怎么学的？知名大学的大学生连个最简单的节奏都把握不好，我就奇怪了，你是怎么考上大学的？”

朴志晟哆哆嗦嗦举起手，小声地试图为自己辩解：“对不起指指挥……我……我新……”

“钢琴先不要了！”指挥把头一扭，无视他的挣扎，指挥棒劈裂空气挥向另一边，“你！”

正事不关己低头玩手机顺便听热闹的钢伴罗渽民突然被点名，吓了一跳，愣愣地抬起头，疑惑地指了指自己，满头问号。

“你坐他旁边去，帮他数拍子。”指挥对罗渽民的态度还算温和，挥着指挥棒叫他赶紧行动。

罗渽民耸了耸肩，拎了把椅子穿越庞大的小提琴队伍，长叹一口气，在朴志晟身边坐下来，然后偏过头仔细打量这位可怜的新成员。

他发现他有点眼熟。

即使朴志晟低着头小雏鸡似的在座位上缩成一团瑟瑟发抖，罗渽民还是通过他极具辨识度的出众的侧脸，认出他是社团纳新的时候在主席台跳舞的小帅哥。

罗渽民想拍拍他肩膀安慰一下，说别怕，我是那天玩轮滑把你撞倒的大帅哥，我比指挥温柔多了不会骂你的，刚伸出手，余光就瞥见指挥板着脸举起了指挥棒蓄势待发，而朴志晟仿佛还沉浸在被训斥的悲伤中浑然不觉，罗渽民只好极有效率地踢了他一脚，再点点乐谱。

朴志晟一个激灵坐直了，紧张兮兮地看了眼指挥，又感激地看了眼罗渽民，跟着大部队开始演奏。似乎没有认出罗渽民。

罗渽民撇了撇嘴巴，翻了个白眼，想这孩子可能是吓坏了暂时没法思考，摇摇头，凑近了些替他一起盯着乐谱，一手撑在他椅子的空余部分，轻轻打节拍，并在空拍时帮他数出来。

顺利渡过了大提琴的重灾区，指挥又去找管乐的麻烦，指挥棒敲得啪啪响，随时有殒命的可能.朴志晟松了一口气，演奏时一直高耸绷紧的肩膀放松下来，准备感谢钢伴学长，结果一扭头，嘴唇擦到了软绵绵的东西。

罗渽民正保持原来同朴志晟挨得很近的姿势，忽然感到脸颊一热，自己好像是被亲了，并且这个软乎乎的吻长久地停留在脸上，没有离开的意思。

而朴志晟进退两难。主动远离看上去比较识趣，可又欲盖弥彰，毕竟他好像是真的亲到了。于是他干脆按兵不动，闭上眼疯狂默念着别转头别转头别转头，祈祷学长察觉到异常后能自己往旁边稍稍。

但是罗渽民的思维运作被这个奇怪的吻阻碍了，他下意识地朝朴志晟的方向扭头，于是温软的触感从脸颊迅速滑到嘴角，来不及刹车，就这么很荒唐地嘴对嘴亲上了。

真软。罗渽民的第一反应是。

于是朴志晟再一次错失了认出罗渽民的机会，面色通红像一只烧开了水在尖叫的茶壶。他无声咆哮着别过脸，脑袋往琴头上砸，琴弓狠狠戳着地板。

他的初吻就这么操蛋的没了。而且给了一个陌生的男人！

可是他明明早就心系社团纳新那天把他撞倒的滑轮社的学姐！

这还不如被指挥骂死！

朴志晟蜷缩了身子在内心泪流成河，罗渽民自然不知道他如此激烈澎湃的心理活动。他若有所思地摸摸嘴唇，意犹未尽，花了几秒回味温软触感，垂眸品味朴志晟染上绯红的耳朵，最后得出一个令他十分满意的结论：小帅哥认出我了。

甚至还暗恋我。

“没关系的。”罗渽民笑着拍拍朴志晟的肩膀，体贴地四周张望一番。管乐正战战兢兢挨训，小提琴在争分夺秒地玩手机，没人发现夹缝生存的大提琴的异常。“一个意外。我不会告诉别人的。”

朴志晟抖得比挨骂时还厉害，憋了半天挤出一句谢谢你啊，然后摸了摸滚烫的脸，缓缓坐得笔直，感觉魂都散了一半。直到排练结束他都没往罗渽民的方向看一眼，只和他有音乐上的交流。

罗渽民则全程认为，小帅哥害羞的样子真可爱，并对他的刻意回避表示谅解。

然而收拾琴谱的时候……

“……欸？欸欸欸……”朴志晟终于看清罗渽民的正脸，瞬间石化，谱子撒了一地，他火速升温，重新化身为滚烫的吱吱喷着蒸汽的尖叫茶壶，“你……你怎么……”

罗渽民皱了皱眉，合着他刚刚根本没认出自己呢，那个亲吻纯属意外啊。心顿时凉了大半截，他翻着白眼蹲下去帮他收琴谱，将厚厚一沓纸塞进他怀里，折起椅子打算冷漠离场。

“欸欸欸……”朴志晟又激动又羞赧，觉得初吻也不算白丢，把乐谱和琴往椅子上一搁，伸手揪住罗渽民的衣摆，两眼微红又泛着潋滟水光，“学长，你是不是有个妹妹？”

罗渽民愣住，然后冷着脸抽回自己的衣摆。

得，他差点忘了社团招新那天他们与动漫社联合，他作为社长被全体社员出卖，逼迫着穿上女装，被喊了一整天的美女学姐。

妈的，这小子看上去多半是直的。

罗渽民又翻了个白眼，绝情地转身离去，留下朴志晟一人纳闷地抓着头发，怎么想都觉得不对劲。

朴志晟顺着交响的QQ群加了罗渽民好友，又顺势加了微信，想着大三的学长总该知道轮滑社的美女学姐，然而每次提起，罗渽民都十分冷淡，半天弹不出一个字。

朴志晟在暑假就混进了街舞社，社团纳新那天被社长拉到主席台上撑场面，出尽了风头。跳完舞下来，他满操场闲逛，络绎不绝的搭讪弄得从来没谈过恋爱的小雏鸡手足无措，一路低着头，恨不得把鸭舌帽扣在脸上。

于是，戴着假发穿着lo裙蹬着轮滑鞋的罗渽民，就这样同朴志晟猛烈地邂逅了，纷纷眼冒金星。

不得不说动漫社的技术炉火纯青，罗渽民若是不说话，谁也看不出来他其实是操着一口低音炮的猛男，只会两眼放光流着哈喇子说美女加个微信吧。更何况朴志晟这种没经历过风雨又正处于荷尔蒙旺盛期的小男生，匆匆一眼就嘭的涨红了脸。

罗渽民爱笑，一笑就是眼波流转风情万种，画上甜美妆容更是万人斩，杀得男男女女片甲不留。朴志晟虽然摔了个屁股蹲，痛得龇牙咧嘴，但是眼前的漂亮学姐向他伸出了手，并且笑容十分温柔可人。浓密的长睫毛，琥珀色的澄澈的眼眸，水润的桃色的薄唇弯出优雅弧度，浅浅的小梨涡仿佛盛满了香甜酒酿。朴志晟顿时无法正常呼吸，头晕目眩，小鹿乱撞，连滚带爬地从侧面落荒而逃。

罗渽民疑惑地挑了挑眉，默默收回手，一句抱歉没来得及说出口，也没来得及告诉他他刚才看见他跳舞了，很酷，要不要交个朋友。

现在想想，幸亏自己当时没着急开口，不然朴志晟估计就不是害羞地逃跑，而是吓得魂飞魄散了。

朴志晟这就惦记上了男扮女装的罗渽民。虽然这位“漂亮学姐”穿着轮滑鞋好像比自己高，手不像寻常女生那样细腻，撞倒他时力道很大甚至胸膛比较结实，这些都不打紧，他就是一见钟情了，等着再见倾心。

但是朴志晟不敢跟别人打听，少男心事不放心同别人诉说。他觉着学姐一定有满操场的追求者，十有八九有个极其优秀的男朋友，即便单身，估计是眼光高到天上去，看不上他们这帮凡夫俗子。于是一直苦兮兮憋着，直到被同系学长推荐到交响乐队施展第二特长，认识了罗渽民后，朴志晟才觉得自己的初恋有了希望。

「渽民哥 你真的不认识轮滑社的小姐姐吗QAQ」

朴志晟又一次骚扰罗渽民，发去一串撒泼打滚眼泪汪汪的表情包。罗渽民在手机另一端重重叹了口气，苦恼地掐着鼻梁，犹豫到底要不要告诉他真相。

「那学长 你这周有空吗 能不能帮我再顺一下乐谱 我怕又被指挥骂」

朴志晟换了个对策，决定面对面套话。他怀疑罗渽民真的有个妹妹，只是舍不得介绍给他。当务之急是先和罗学长建立深刻友谊，证明自己，打消他的疑虑！

罗渽民瘪了瘪嘴，一眼识破他的计谋，刚打算回绝，又想起排练那天小孩害羞的可爱模样，脑子一热便答应了。

他们约在学生活动中心的顶楼教室。那里用来存放艺术团的乐器设备，有一架备用钢琴，平时基本没有人去。朴志晟提早到了，从角落里拖出琴盒，事先调好音摆好了谱架，还在钢琴上放了一杯香芋奶茶。

接下来的情节似乎真的只是单纯地研究乐谱，如果忽略罗渽民和朴志晟之间可忽略不计的距离。

罗渽民让朴志晟坐到钢琴旁边，他坐在琴凳边缘，歪着身子，几乎靠在朴志晟肩上。他用手打着节拍，指腹看似无意地一下一下蹭着朴志晟的大腿。他时不时用余光观察他的神态，意料之中瞥见他绯红的脸颊，鼻尖微微冒汗，在紧张无措，又不好意思避开。

罗渽民没忍住轻笑一声，温热的鼻息洒在朴志晟颈间。朴志晟缩了缩脖子，还是没敢提出异议。真是一副有求于人的小可怜模样。

朴志晟的大提琴水平比三脚猫就高了那么一点，纯粹是小时候父母看不惯他那么皮，想找个安静的乐器让他消停点，就逼着他学。这回能进交响着实是瞎猫碰上死耗子，乐队招不到新的大提琴，老队员又忙于学习，就让朴志晟先来做个替补。

罗渽民对乐器的乐感比他好很多，讲得很耐心，还会按照总谱用钢琴帮他弹一遍伴奏或是他要进场的部分。朴志晟很努力很认真地跟上他，慢慢也就忽略了他亲昵的依偎和不安分的手。

这时他碰到一个疑问，一扭头却又陷入上次排练时的僵局。这次他来不及思考进退，罗渽民很迅速地转过来，同他巧妙地保持了一丁点距离，浓密的长睫毛几乎要戳进眼里。

轰的一声，朴志晟大脑一片空白，随后噼里啪啦炸开了烟花。

这睫毛，这瞳孔，这嘴唇……

那位漂亮学姐！一定就是……罗学长的双胞胎妹妹！

朴志晟的心怦怦乱跳，他激动得呆在原地忘记撤退，睁圆了眼睛又仔仔细细将罗渽民的脸打量了几遍。虽然凑得太近看的不是那么真切，但是双胞胎铁定没跑了！

罗渽民不清楚他在胡思乱想什么，他在犹豫是礼貌地后退呢还是假装不小心凑过去礼尚往来，结果屁股一滑，他从琴凳边缘摔下来，下意识搂住朴志晟的腰，另一手敏捷地撑住琴凳，没摔结实。

但是这么一来，他俩就结结实实地亲上了，甚至还听见了牙齿磕碰的声响。

罗渽民不知道自己为什么要逃跑。他捂着磕破的嘴唇，一边骂骂咧咧地，连电梯都没耐心等，直接从昏暗的楼道里一口气冲了下去，直到冲到马路上灌了一大口冷风才稍微清醒了些。

他，罗渽民，高中不小心看错片意外落实自己的性取向，到现在为止第一次心动的同性对象，居然是个直男。

而这个直男，喜欢的居然是男扮女装的他。

这种事情的操蛋程度让他恨不得立刻和李东赫——他的室友，动漫社社长，也就是当时全程负责他的女装打扮并甚至还想给他戴硅胶胸的罪魁祸首——来一场殊死搏斗。

但消沉了几秒他又逐渐斗志昂扬，煞有介事地理了理头发，镇定自若回到了活动中心。

世界上不存在真正的直线，直男同理。罗渽民在开门前缓缓露出狡黠的笑容。不如就好好利用利用朴志晟的“漂亮学姐”。

朴志晟被练习室里的亲吻折磨得好几天都心神不宁。虽然罗渽民莫名其妙冲出去又回来后，两人都默契地避而不谈假装的确纯属意外，但朴志晟的脸始终是滚烫的，手始终是抖的，无法顺利演奏。罗渽民则一直保持有些诡异的微笑，十分耐心地一句一句指导他，没有半句怨言。

对此，朴志晟不停地安慰自己，一定是因为罗渽民和那位学姐长得太像了，才会在接吻的那一刻迸发了无法言说的悸动。一定是这样的。

跟男人接吻没什么大不了的。更何况是和漂亮学姐一样好看的帅哥。他还是心系漂亮学姐的！

朴志晟每天起床后和睡觉前都会这样催眠自己，渐渐平静下来，甚至同罗渽民约好了每周见两次，帮自己顺乐谱。

罗渽民求之不得，打着教导他的幌子，练习的时候恨不得黏在他身上。摸摸他的手背，打拍子的时候蹭他大腿，再搂搂腰。朴志晟在这方面似乎迟钝得很，对他的亲昵不知道躲闪拒绝，只会扭头怯怯地飘来茫然的眼神，红了脸。罗渽民于是愈发觉得他可爱，愈发想搞定他，忍不住去捏他脸颊肉，他也只是不好意思地腼腆地笑笑。

当然作为回报，罗渽民顺着朴志晟蹩脚的试探十分敬业地承认了他有个双胞胎妹妹，并且每次见面都面不改色挤出一些虚假信息。比如妹妹叫罗敏娜，是附近音乐学院钢琴系的学生，那天社团招新只是过来凑个热闹。

“那，那她有没有……有没有男朋友呢？”朴志晟哧溜哧溜吸着罗渽民买的奶茶，眼巴巴望着他，很是紧张。

罗渽民从钢琴盖上夹起一枚寿司，娴熟地投喂进朴志晟嘴里，看他吧唧吧唧嘴又不肯挪开热切的眼神，心里泛起一丝不悦。“没呢，我把关着。”没等他吃完，他又塞进去一枚。

他们不同学院，宿舍又离得远，平常很难偶遇一次，但在活动中心一来二去地也熟络起来。罗渽民经常带吃的投喂朴志晟，把钢琴变成了餐桌，也偶尔教他弹钢琴顺便吃吃豆腐，一些基础课程的疑难也会帮他解答。朴志晟本来就心思单纯，觉得罗渽民真心待他好，便很快习惯了他的小动作，一点儿也不怀疑罗渽民的目的。

听到这个答案，朴志晟又庆幸又有些底气不足，从椅子上挪到钢琴凳上，同罗渽民挨到一起，鼓着腮帮子试探着问：“那，渽民哥，你看……你看我……”

罗渽民见着他满目春光的就来气，抬手拧他脸蛋，阴沉着脸不回答。

朴志晟吃痛，委屈巴巴揉了揉脸，以为罗渽民是因为自己觊觎他妹妹才感到不高兴，便悻悻地回到原位，不再套话。

但罗渽民这人十分容易心软，见他明显消沉了，乐谱的一角都要揉烂，瘪了瘪嘴没好气地问他：“你真对……我妹妹有意思？”

朴志晟没敢立刻答复，瞥了眼他的脸色才很坚定地点点头。

“嘁，你就见过她一次吧，喜欢她什么呀？”罗渽民一口咬瘪了吸管，感觉吸了满腹酸水。

“那叫一见钟情！”朴志晟大着胆子挺直了背，小声又认真地反驳罗渽民。

罗渽民低头翻了个大大的白眼，伸手狂戳他脑门，咬牙切齿：“她撞了你一回你就一见钟情了？你谈过恋爱么你？知道什么才叫喜欢么？”

朴志晟被他戳得晕头转向，不管不顾地吼回去：“那你就懂了？你谈过很多吗？”

罗渽民被一下戳中了痛处，张牙舞爪扑过去掐住朴志晟的脸蛋乱扯，虚张声势地撒谎：“我当然懂了！你看我像缺对象的人吗？追我的人都能排到对面理工去了！”

朴志晟实在太好唬住，顿时蔫了，抓住罗渽民的手腕求饶，嚷嚷着渽民哥，哥，别捏了我好痛。罗渽民气呼呼收了手，看看他脸上的红印子，又心疼地给他揉了揉，心想自己干嘛和自己争风吃醋呢。

结果没一会儿朴志晟又自己黏过来，可怜巴巴拽了拽罗渽民的袖子，求知若渴似的央求他：“那渽民哥，你能教我怎么追女孩子吗？”

罗渽民刚压下去的别扭醋意蹭一下又冒上来，起身摔门走了。朴志晟愣愣地摸摸鼻子，又揉了揉还在隐隐作痛的脸，恍然大悟：原来渽民哥也没有谈过恋爱呀！

气归气，下一次辅导罗渽民还是按时来了，依然买了很多零食，甚至还献出了在朴志晟的微信轰炸下加急完成的“罗敏娜”的自拍照。

“好看吧？”罗渽民举着手机在朴志晟面前虚晃，就是不让他凑近细看，莫名产生一种说不清楚的骄傲。他咂了咂嘴，感觉还能回忆起被李东赫捧着脸木偶一般折腾的痛苦。

朴志晟被吊得心痒痒，一边嚷着哥你赶紧发给我吧，一边扑过去抢他手机。罗渽民没防备他会动手，一不留神就被他仰面扑倒在地。朴志晟一屁股结结实实摔在他胯上，手掌无意抹过他胸口，顾不上爬起来就急吼吼夺过手机传送照片，全然没注意罗渽民隐忍的痛楚。

“滚下去。”半晌，罗渽民哑着嗓子艰难开口，别过脸视死如归地瞪着椅子腿，恨不得一头撞死过去。

沉浸在仙女自拍中不可自拔忘记起身的朴志晟这才察觉到屁股底下的异样，迟钝地反应过来发生了什么，脸噌的通红，连滚带爬地逃到了练习室的角落，警惕又抱歉地瞅着罗渽民，瑟瑟发抖。

“操，你躲什么啊？是个男的被人坐着这么蹭都会硬的好不好！”罗渽民爬起来拉了拉卫衣下摆，欲盖弥彰地朝朴志晟吼。

朴志晟慢吞吞挪回来，小声跟他说对不起，然后开始低头吃泡芙。

罗渽民本以为缓缓就过去了，可朴志晟吃东西的模样让他愈发觉得煎熬。明明这么大只的个子，吃东西还是小口小口的，鼓着腮帮子慢慢地嚼。奶油噗出来流到嘴角和手指上，他懊恼地伸舌头去舔，粉色的和白色的，让罗渽民想到很多不健康的画面。

何况朴志晟还不肯好好坐着，屁股在椅面上扭来扭去，似乎是方才被硬物戳到觉得有些奇怪。又时不时抬眼瞅瞅罗渽民，那软乎乎的眼神像小猫爪一样挠着罗渽民的心口，简直欲火焚心。

被邪恶念头冲昏理智之前罗渽民夺门而出，直奔拐角的卫生间，留下朴志晟懵懂地舔着手指，吃掉了另一份泡芙。

坐在麦当劳靠窗的位置，朴志晟紧张得想随时逃跑。他前些天和罗渽民做了一笔交易，罗渽民答应帮他约罗敏娜出来见面。报酬罗渽民没有明说，只是要他记得欠他一个人情。但是他收了一笔定金。

想到这里朴志晟羞得捂住了脸，觉得很对不起即将第二次见面的漂亮姐姐。

他又和罗渽民亲嘴啦！他和那个长得和罗敏娜几乎一模一样的男人第三次亲嘴啦！

罗渽民哄骗他是因为看他太可爱才忍不住想吻他，骗他和男人接吻不算数，甚至还把舌头伸进来搅和，吮得啧啧作响，手在他腰上乱摸，直到朴志晟喘不过气了才松开。

就是他不小心把罗渽民蹭硬的那天，罗渽民从卫生间回来便向他提出了这个交易。强吻完他还义正言辞地解释，他把他搞成这个样子总是得负责的。

纯情处男朴志晟的世界如同纸一样白，被罗渽民这么一强词夺理，本来就不是很明显的怒意顿时熄灭了，消化事实的时候又被偷吻了好几下，他也没精力去恼。

罗渽民身上多了一种很淡的让人浮想联翩的味道，朴志晟没觉得讨厌，反而觉得他坏笑着面色潮红嘴唇水润的样子，特别特别好看。

如果罗渽民是女生的话，他一定会去追的。朴志晟想。

但他很快又发现了矛盾的地方。那他一见钟情的罗敏娜姐姐怎么办呢？

朴志晟因为这个诡异的问题又陷入了死循环，辗转反侧好多天，几乎要冲淡了和美女姐姐约会的喜悦。

罗渽民在朴志晟走神的时候默不作声坐到了他对面。他斥巨资向李东赫买了装备，并以PPT制作包年的报酬聘请他给自己化妆，忍辱负重地接受李东赫无情的调笑，顶着甜美假发、甜美妆容，穿着甜美的小裙子和小皮鞋，偷偷摸摸从男寝爬出来，然后在朴志晟回过神来时对他露出甜美笑容。

”你……你好……“朴志晟揪住衣摆，结结巴巴地同他打招呼。

和渽民哥真的长得一模一样啊，真好看。朴志晟感叹着，没有察觉到自己换了一种思维。

罗渽民为了避免露馅，事先告诉朴志晟，罗敏娜最近嗓子不好，不方便说话，并且另外注册了微信假装罗敏娜让朴志晟加好友。朴志晟傻乎乎的不疑有他，甚至还在微信上和“罗敏娜”简单聊了几句，定好了约会的时间地点。

麦当劳的套餐朴志晟按照“罗敏娜”的要求提前点好了，下单的时候他还感叹，双胞胎兄妹居然连喜好都一模一样。

罗渽民保持微笑朝他点了点头，然后尽量优雅地拿起了汉堡。他为这身装扮折腾了一早上，什么都没吃，正饿得慌。朴志晟捧着可乐眼巴巴望着美女姐姐，想和她聊聊天，可是又记起她不方便说话，他也不忍心打扰她吃东西，只好自己一人絮絮叨叨地做自我介绍，分享自己的爱好和生活趣事。

罗渽民憋屈地慢条斯理地啃着汉堡，还要不停拨开垂下来沾到酱汁的假发，为了遮住喉结他戴了choker，卡得有些难受，脸上的脂粉也不自在，腰背也勒得慌，总之哪哪都不舒服。更糟心的是朴志晟对着女装的他两眼放光春心萌动，也不管他点头笑得有多敷衍，始终很热情地讲话，还帮他撕开麦乐鸡块的蘸料。尽管他分享的趣事他作为罗渽民的时候已经听过一次。

于是正讲得起劲的朴志晟看见本来温温柔柔的罗敏娜突然暴躁地一甩头发，把剩下的小半个汉堡全部塞进了嘴里，猛灌可乐。

朴志晟嘴里的薯条滚了下来，然后他打了一个响亮的可乐味的嗝。

罗渽民吐出不小心吃进嘴里的头发，冲他露出一个狰狞又不失美貌的微笑，口红沾到了牙齿上。

朴志晟又愣愣地打了个嗝，看看罗渽民面前不知何时全部消失的食物，小心翼翼转移话题问他需不需要再点些什么。

罗渽民本就克制着没点多少，见朴志晟问了也就不客气，擦擦手接过他的手机点单，抬头又是温柔恬静的模样。朴志晟付款时犹豫了半秒，心想可能美女姐姐是因为长得高才吃得那么多吧。

“但是……但是渽民哥说你嗓子不好，吃冰淇淋没关系吗？”

罗渽民心口一暖，指尖卷起发梢，羞涩地摇了摇头，暗自享受他的体贴。可转念一想他的体贴对象是“罗敏娜”，又立刻垮下脸来。吃麦旋风的时候还在生闷气，舀了满满一勺塞进嘴里，不怕冷似的，看得朴志晟直担心。而朴志晟越是露出关切的模样，罗渽民便越是恼火。

“姐姐，你是不是心情不太好呀……”朴志晟扒着桌沿，一头雾水地看着罗渽民粗暴进食。

罗渽民愣住，干脆在手机上打字：我哥惹我不开心了。写完便真的装出一副小女生受委屈的娇滴滴的表情，嘟起嘴，一手撑着脸颊，低头闷闷地玩着发梢。

本想听听朴志晟会怎么安慰女生，却没想他一脸真挚地说：“渽民哥也会惹别人不开心吗？”他苦恼片刻，随后滔滔不绝地讲起罗渽民的好话，比介绍自己的时候还要流利，“渽民哥对我可好啦，没有他帮我看谱子的话，我每周都会被指挥骂的！他还会教我高数，给了我好多资料，每次都给我买很多吃的……”

罗渽民怔怔望着他说这些话时的神色，发现比方才更加雀跃生动，少了刻意讨好的谨慎，多了许多自然流露的向往。

就好像他真正心悦的人是罗渽民，而不是罗渽民为他虚构的“罗敏娜”。

“你肯定是误会渽民哥啦！他怎么会让人不开心呢，他这么好，你要多和他交流交流。”朴志晟认真地向罗渽民提议，双手捧着脸，笑得几乎是花痴状，“我可喜欢他啦！”

罗渽民屏住了呼吸。虽然明白朴志晟此刻说的喜欢与自己的喜欢并不完全相同，知道这傻子从未想过其他层面，心口还是狠狠地颤动，差一点就想扯掉马甲强吻他。

“但他就是……就是……”朴志晟忽然想到了作为交易定金的舌吻，小脸顿时通红滚烫，支支吾吾说不下去，只好捂住嘴偷笑，不好意思地揉了揉脸。

罗渽民意味深长地盯着他，隐隐察觉出自己的攻略进度可能到三分之一了，不禁笑得愈发灿烂，连本来浑身不适的装束都舒坦起来，他甚至感谢纳新那天李东赫出的馊主意。

用餐结束朴志晟才意识到自己后半程一直在讲罗渽民的事，突然后知后觉嗅到了一丝危机感，像是有根旗杆摇摇欲坠，即将倒向他从未涉足过的地带。他不太懂，觉得怪异又新奇，一时半会儿不明白该不该去纠正。

于是他问“罗敏娜”，下次还能不能再见面，想要再验证一下今天的感觉。罗渽民正心花怒放，指了指手机便匆匆离去，硌脚的皮鞋阻挡不了他想去一个人吼两声庆祝向革命成功迈出一大步的迫切心情。

朴志晟望着他风一般离去的高挑背影，再次感叹道姐姐真高啊，和渽民哥真像啊。

静谧夜晚的活动中心的顶楼教室，罗渽民装模作样关心了一下朴志晟的初次约会，还煞有介事地说妹妹跟自己提起过，夸朴志晟很可爱。朴志晟信以为真，捂着脸痴痴地笑，问他渽民哥，那你同意我追她吧。

罗渽民笑容一僵，不冷不热地说看你表现，然后假装失手打翻了琴盖上的水杯，水浇到朴志晟裤裆上。朴志晟当即跳起来，很不好意思地背过身去盯着湿透的部位犯难，罗渽民则坏笑着不慌不忙抽出纸巾，十分热情地想帮他擦。

“渽民哥不不……不用了我自己来吧……”朴志晟捂着裤子往一旁躲。

“这怎么行，杯子是我打翻的，我得对你负责。”罗渽民不由分说地从背后抱住了他。

朴志晟很高但是偏瘦，唯一爱好的运动只有跳舞，力气比定期健身的罗渽民差了一大截，被他用手臂箍住就基本无法动弹，只好紧绷着身子任他弄，紧张地闭上了眼睛。罗渽民像是抱了一只软绵绵的巨型玩偶，见他这么乖巧，不禁得寸进尺同他贴得很紧，手掌隔着纸巾从他胯骨摸过去，摸到中间揉了揉。

朴志晟猛地颤了一下，发出短促的哼哼声，睁开眼扭头嗔怪地瞪罗渽民：“哥你不要乱摸！”

“可你就是这里湿了呀。”罗渽民无辜地眨眨眼，睫毛扑闪几乎扫到了朴志晟的脸颊。呼出的热气暧昧地落到颈间，罗渽民趁他还在想反驳的话，又上手揉了揉。

但朴志晟不知道事情为什么会发展成后来的样子。

他上身趴在钢琴上，运动裤和内裤落在脚踝，露出饱满圆润的屁股和笔直的线型完美的双腿。罗渽民衣衫完整，站在他背后，一手捏着他的屁股，一手绕到他身前抚慰他翘起来的东西。朴志晟小狗似的呜呜喘气，泪水在眼眶打转，大腿肌肉紧绷着，腿根因为罗渽民时不时的刮挠不住打颤。

起因好像是他被罗渽民擦着擦着就硬了，运动裤下的轮廓特别明显。罗渽民说要帮他，笑容和嗓音太有欺骗性，诱骗他神志不清跳进他的圈套。

但是朴志晟确确实实爽到了。他阅历尚浅，平时很少自慰，有也是很粗鲁地套弄几下，自然招架不住罗渽民单身二十年的老司机手法。朴志晟仿佛迈过了通往新世界的大门，笔直的旗杆轰然倒下，死死卡住了门斩断他的退路。他爽得一直小声地喊哥哥，屁股翘得很高，在罗渽民面前小幅度地难耐地扭着。常年练舞他身材很漂亮，尤其是屁股和大腿，晃得罗渽民狠狠咬自己舌头才没当场脱了裤子把他吃干抹净。

朴志晟射了很多很浓，感觉精疲力竭又羽化登仙似的浑身通透，被罗渽民握着腰才没跪下去。他迷迷糊糊扭头，撞见罗渽民意味深长的笑容，却也没意识到自己方才叫得多骚，而是简短地回忆了一下，发现自己好像射得很快，罗渽民并没有摸多久。

“我我我是第一次所以才……”他认真地向罗渽民解释，罗渽民也假装严肃地点点头。

穿好裤子后朴志晟鹌鹑似的抱着脑袋蜷缩在椅子上，无法克制地一遍遍回味罗渽民的手法，感觉自己又要硬了。他浑身发烫，想立刻跳进冰水池里给自己降降温，也清醒清醒脑子。

罗渽民慢条斯理擦干净钢琴上和地上的精液，看了眼自己还高耸的裤裆，再看了眼旁边羞得似乎想原地消失的小孩，心满意足又惋惜地笑了笑，心想不能一口气吃成胖子。

于是等朴志晟终于从充满颜色的成人新世界里缓过来，迎接他的是罗渽民低沉的喘息。罗渽民正坐在钢琴凳上岔开双腿自慰，身体微微后仰，他眯着眼很是享受，不知道在想着什么画面。朴志晟就这么呆呆地看着他直到他射精。

罗渽民冲他大大方方地笑了笑，眼里残留着毫不掩饰的蛊人心智的情欲，又很快收拾干净，若无其事地靠近朴志晟，仿佛他俩什么坏事也没做。

“上次发的新乐谱有什么问题吗？过一遍吧。”他很自然地抬手摸摸朴志晟滚烫的小脸，故意凑到他耳边说话，温热气息扫过耳垂。

朴志晟缩了缩脖子，发觉被罗渽民弄过之后好像哪里都敏感了。他嗅到他身上有些浓烈的淫靡的味道，想起罗渽民要脱他裤子时他还很紧张地要他锁门，好像他们会在这里做一些更见不得人的事。

方才还握着性器的手指此刻在琴键上跃动，朴志晟强迫自己把目光从罗渽民手上撕开，不要再想奇奇怪怪的事。但令他绝望的是五线谱上的音符都变得不真切起来，抖动着，像是他们喷出来的精液。

他好想和罗渽民说，让他再摸摸自己，他又有点硬了。

但这种没脸没皮的骚话显然目前的朴志晟是不可能说出口的，只好独自一人承受可怕的幻觉，夹紧了双腿，希望古典音乐能净化一下自己徒然不干净的心灵。

辅导结束后朴志晟支支吾吾地对罗渽民说：“哥，今天的事你一定要保密啊。”他垂着脑袋看自己内八的脚尖，感觉自己的小兄弟又在蠢蠢欲动。

罗渽民在内心野兽咆哮欢天喜地奔走相告，面上表现出来却是一副波澜不惊沉稳可靠的模样。他郑重地抬手在嘴前比了个拉拉链的动作，然后飞快地往朴志晟嘴巴上啄了一口，喜滋滋溜了。

然后这个秘密雪球般越滚越大，一发不可收拾。

朴志晟光着屁股蛋躺在琴凳上几乎爽得要昏死过去，罗渽民跪在他腿间给他口，手在他腿上肚子上乱摸。初次实践罗渽民做得有些磕磕绊绊，但足够让朴志晟这只未经人事的小雏鸡欲仙欲死。

至于事情为什么又发展到了这种地步，则是因为朴志晟又傻不愣登听信了罗渽民的鬼话。之前那场交易还没交完补款，罗渽民哄他兑现承诺，跟他保证会比上次更爽，互利共赢岂不妙哉。而朴志晟已经懵懵懂懂地感觉到心里有什么破土而出，一点儿也没有拒绝的意思。

在罗渽民真的含住他之前，他们已经互摸了好多次。每一回到了这个房间，第一件事就是锁门，然后脱裤子。罗渽民手把手教他怎么弄会更爽，摸着摸着两人的性器就蹭到一起，朴志晟几次都感觉自己像是在被罗渽民操。罗渽民还喜欢亲他，舌头勾着他乱搅和，亲得特别响亮。朴志晟被他弄得只会呜呜地哼，眼泪要掉不掉的。

这段时间“罗敏娜”给朴志晟发过消息，问他打算什么时候再见面。朴志晟心虚得很，满脑子都是罗渽民跟他一起射精时潮红的性感的脸，回得很敷衍，每回都说下次再说。

这会儿朴志晟腿根都要抽筋了，罗渽民吮住了他的顶端，舌头故意打转舔弄，手还揉着他的球。眼前白光一闪，朴志晟语无伦次地喊着哥哥，一小半射进了罗渽民嘴里，剩下都喷在他漂亮的脸蛋上。

罗渽民毫不在乎地把嘴里的咽了下去，随意抹了抹脸，笑他怎么又这么快。朴志晟羞愤极了，罗渽民还跪在他腿间，手摸着他大腿，他合不拢腿只能大张着让他看，他干脆捂住了自己的眼睛，别过脸去小声地喘气。

纯情善良如朴志晟，觉得这几次好像都是自己爽得更多，没怎么顾得上罗渽民。于是在罗渽民擦脸的时候他坐起来拽了拽他的裤腰带，说哥你也想试试吗。

然后罗渽民就后悔先前嘲笑朴志晟秒射了。

他坐在钢琴上，朴志晟坐在琴凳上低着头琢磨，捧着他早就硬得不行的东西，小心翼翼地张开嘴凑过去。他嘴巴小，含进顶端就不敢动了，嘴唇很软，口腔又湿软又热。他学着罗渽民的样子没轻没重地吮了一口，听见罗渽民闷哼一声，便抬眼望他，眼角湿漉漉的泛红。

他含着他的东西，含糊不清地问他是不是这样做。罗渽民没料到这一招，朴志晟的眼神和他口腔里的振动害得他在想全部操进去之前就缴械投降，尽数喷在朴志晟嘴里。

朴志晟被猝不及防射懵了，等罗渽民依依不舍万分惋惜地握着性器离开他的嘴，他咕咚一声把精液咽了下去，没含住的顺着殷红的嘴唇流了下来。

罗渽民瞬间又硬了，钳住朴志晟的下巴，有些粗暴地重新塞了回去，按着他的脑袋尽量克制地抽动。他这才发现朴志晟连裤子都没穿上，一边哼哼唧唧给他口，一边撅着屁股摇。他没忍住伸手拍了一巴掌，结果差一点被咬断命根子。

倒不是朴志晟报复，只是他被吓到了，顺带也爽到了，偷偷摸摸空出一只手自慰，让罗渽民发现又打了屁股。

第二次罗渽民没敢再射到嘴里，怕他又傻乎乎咽下去。两人穿戴整齐去卫生间漱口，感觉怎么也冲不掉层层叠加的荒淫气味。

罗渽民问朴志晟感觉怎么样，朴志晟摸了摸酸痛的嘴巴，诚实地回答：“味道不怎么样。”

罗渽民被他这副柔软又诚恳的模样弄得心痒痒，扑过去把人按在墙上亲，亲到他腿软。分开的时候他们相互望着对方，明明都亲得勾出了银丝，眼神里却都是透亮干净的。

他们什么也没袒露过，但好像彼此渐渐心知肚明。

朴志晟接连几天做了同样的春梦。

梦里罗敏娜穿着漂亮的裙子和他约会，他们牵手了，还接吻了，然后滚到了床上。罗敏娜给他口交，顺滑的长发散在他腿上，技巧和触感跟罗渽民一模一样。他射在她脸上，翻身骑到她腰上，去脱她的衣服，掀开裙子却发现了——

大唧唧。

朴志晟并没有被吓醒。

梦里的画面天旋地转，他被戴着假发穿着裙子的罗渽民操得神魂颠倒，他哥哥姐姐乱喊，不知道哪一个称呼才是对的，因为他喊什么都会被罗渽民打屁股。

醒来后朴志晟精疲力尽，浑浑噩噩偷偷摸摸爬下床去洗内裤，后知后觉地脑海里不断重复掀开裙子看见大唧唧的震撼画面。

震撼到他不小心掰弯了手里的铁丝衣架。

他看了一眼掰不回去的衣架，又看了看自己的小兄弟，陷入沉思。

他可能没法抢救了吧。

罗敏娜再一次发出约会邀请时，朴志晟答应了。

在他们为数不多的聊天记录中，朴志晟感觉美女姐姐似乎对他产生了很浓厚的兴趣，可能对他有那么一点意思。

但是朴志晟对美女姐姐没有了这个意思。他无可救药地被罗渽民掰弯了。哪怕他已经清楚是罗渽民诱导他在先，他也认为自己应该直面现实了。

他得和姐姐说清楚，不能产生误会。

于是在麦当劳的老位置，朴志晟鼓起勇气对依旧甜美动人的罗敏娜说：“姐姐，我可能喜欢上你哥哥了。”

他没看见“罗敏娜”震惊而喜出望外的表情，低头抠着手指，支支吾吾地坦白，又似乎在寻求开解：“虽然，虽然我一开始是喜欢你的，姐姐，但是不知道怎么回事，就……”

“姐姐，我这样是不是很奇怪啊，你们长得那么像，可是上一次我见到你的时候就一直在想渽民哥……”

“我也不知道什么时候喜欢上渽民哥的，但是我好像真的很喜欢他呀……”

朴志晟说着说着声音越来越小。情窦初开就遇上这么大的难题，他几乎要哭出来。

“你是认真的吗？”对面一直沉默的“罗敏娜”突然开口。

朴志晟一愣，顺着这熟悉的低沉的嗓音抬头望去，发现美女姐姐扯掉了领结露出了明显的喉结，没有美瞳遮挡的眼神是赤裸裸的侵略和欢喜。

“什么？”朴志晟一时当机，什么也反应不过来。

“我说，”罗渽民顶着甜美女神的装扮继续用低沉的声音说话，尽量按捺住狂喜，佯装镇定地笑着问他，“你真的喜欢上我了么？”

啪一声心里紧绷的弦断掉了，裙子底下真有大唧唧的现实冲击让朴志晟唰的眼泪喷涌而出，呆若木鸡的哭得泪流满面。

“敏娜姐姐呢？”他不死心的抽噎着问罗渽民。

罗渽民被他的眼泪吓得手足无措，立刻一股脑地坦白了罪行。然而最后一句对不起还没说出口，朴志晟抓起生菜扔到他脸上，骂他流氓变态，哭得上气不接下气地跑了。

随后迎接罗渽民的是微信拉黑QQ拉黑。朴志晟躲得无影无踪，交响排练也不来了，他的位置换成了回来救场的老队员。罗渽民按照以前的时间去活动中心等了几次，教室里都没有人。

两个星期前朴志晟还坐在钢琴上和他接吻，现在却把他当成变态躲着。

罗渽民也是第一次谈恋爱，很多事情都不懂。他不知道朴志晟为什么会那么生气，他不是喜欢他吗，以前也喜欢穿女装的他，为什么看上去会那么受伤呢。

再一次不死心地去活动中心的时候，罗渽民看到了门缝里透出来的灯光，听到了大提琴和钢琴的合奏声，听到了朴志晟在和一个女孩讲话。

罗渽民当即就疯了，一脚踹开门，看见的是朴志晟和漂亮女孩挨得很近，就像当初和他那样。

朴志晟没料到罗渽民会找来，愣在椅子上一动不动。罗渽民冲过去粗暴地将他往外拖，大提琴摔倒在地上。朴志晟根本没有力气摆脱罗渽民的桎梏，气急败坏地大喊叫他放手。女孩不明所以追上去，在男厕门口停下，看见罗渽民把朴志晟拖进了隔间。

“你他妈是不是有病啊！”

这段时间堆积的委屈一下又爆发出来，朴志晟失声痛哭，胡乱地往罗渽民身上挥拳头。罗渽民死死抵住了门板，紧紧抿着嘴唇，一言不发地任他发泄。

“你变态！大屁眼子！臭流氓！王八蛋！”朴志晟没怎么跟人吵过架，想骂罗渽民也找不出合适的话，更难过了。

罗渽民本想好好质问他，为什么躲着他，为什么发脾气，为什么会和女生在他特地为他申请的教室，为什么和女生靠那么近，但见朴志晟哭得可怜兮兮脏兮兮的，一下就心软了。

“你不喜欢我了吗？”他摸摸他湿漉漉的脸，小心翼翼地问。

“谁……谁喜欢你啦！”朴志晟拍开他的手，恶狠狠瞪他，然后打了个嗝。

罗渽民心疼得紧，不顾他的挣扎把他牢牢圈在怀里，胡乱地亲，脖子，耳朵，脸颊，又把人抵到隔板上舌吻，嘴上很色情，手上却安抚小动物似的温柔地顺着他的背。他最知道怎样让朴志晟彻底没力气，乖乖听话，于是朴志晟一边哭着骂为什么要骗他，一边抱着罗渽民的脑袋让他给自己口，全都射到他嘴里。

“对不起宝宝，我不该骗你的，我错了，我知道错了……”罗渽民全部咽下去，蹲在地上抱住了朴志晟光溜溜的双腿，一遍一遍诚恳地道歉。

朴志晟很难解释清楚自己为什么会那么难过。他从小被家人保护得很好，没有受过太多委屈，但过多的保护让他有时过分单纯善良又脆弱，很多情绪会不由自主地放大。他太相信罗渽民了，从一开始就觉得他说的都是真的，做的都是对的，他甚至没有向别人求证，傻乎乎地以为他真有个双胞胎妹妹，又傻乎乎地以为自己真的移情别恋，给了女孩不必要的误会，为此他还纠结自责了很久。

结果罗渽民就这么轻描淡写地坦白那些都是他编造的，是逗他玩的。

朴志晟不喜欢欺骗。哪怕他这几天想明白了罗渽民可能只是在用这种方式追他。

他也很喜欢罗渽民，又不想那么快原谅他。可是他找不到适合的台阶给两人下。

“你离我远一点！”朴志晟抽泣着踢了罗渽民一脚，不小心太用力，罗渽民没防备，狠狠撞到另一侧隔板上，疼得倒吸一口冷气。朴志晟心软了片刻又火速穿好裤子逃了出去。

女孩早就识趣地撤退了，给朴志晟发了微信说一定保密，还帮他收拾好了大提琴。

“不可能！”罗渽民顾不上疼痛，着急地追到教室，“你他妈别想跟别人好！”

“你管得着吗你！”朴志晟把乐谱扔到他脸上，在眼泪又要滚下来前飞快逃走了。

罗渽民扯掉糊在脸上的纸，看见开头明晃晃的“Liebesleid”，气得把乐谱扔在地上狠狠踩了几脚：“就你他妈的忧伤！我就不难过吗！”

所幸那天和朴志晟待在一起的女孩比较面熟，罗渽民去校学生会偷摸摸转了一圈可算找到了人，女孩也很上道，三言两语就给收买了。原来她和朴志晟只是在准备学院的迎新晚会，辅导员觉得现有的节目过于浮躁，想加点高雅艺术给新生们熏陶沉淀。曲子是朴志晟选的，女孩说他打印乐谱的时候还差点哭了。

“你是不是总欺负他啊？”女孩对罗渽民翻了个白眼，一点儿没被他的外貌欺骗，“刚进学校的时候他被人吹个口哨都要脸红呢，可好欺负了。”

“我那是喜欢他！怎么能叫欺负呢！”罗渽民白眼翻回去，说话却没那么有底气。

女孩嘁了一声，勉为其难地告知了他们平常排练的时间。

罗渽民于是每次形影不离地按时出现在活动中心，给两人买了零食，自己退到角落里搬了张桌子写作业，时不时巴巴地抬头观察朴志晟的神色。等他们结束了，又小尾巴似的跟在朴志晟身后试图和他搭话，但朴志晟铁了心的不想理他。

即便他会被罗渽民强行抱进厕所隔间，享受他的热忱服务，提上裤子他依然翻脸不认人。

这种僵局一直持续到迎新晚会。

女孩给了罗渽民一张入场券和一份节目单，他们的节目比较靠后。晚会进行到一大半，后排某位普通男生身边的空位终于迎来了观众。一位穿着水手服梳着双马尾的仙女以一种十分豪迈的姿势入座，翘起二郎腿，裙摆几乎滑到了腿根，露出白色的蕾丝边安全裤。

“看什么看，再看把你眼珠子挖出来。”罗渽民压低本来就足够低沉的嗓音，阴森森警告眼神乱瞟的男生。说完他丝毫不在乎别人受到了怎样的冲击，保持原来的姿势等朴志晟出场。

实话实说朴志晟的大提琴水平确实一般，离开罗渽民的指导，他和女生配合得不算很默契。罗渽民没听出来他表现得有多么爱之忧伤，他这些天倒是十足地体验到了爱殇。

很不爽，非常不爽。虽然他们不够默契，但是眼神交流的环节是哪个王八蛋想出来的？服装这么配干什么？

罗渽民越看越气，咬牙切齿，噌一下站起来往礼堂外走，想吹吹冷风冷静一下。邻座的男生再一次并非本意地瞄到了他的底裤。

朴志晟收拾完出来的时候罗渽民差点要冻僵了。初冬时节他逞能就穿了短袖短裙，头发能遮脖子，袜子过了膝盖，胸倒是不冷，但风直往裤裆里吹，他体质再好也有点遭不住。

这时候基本还没别人提前退场，朴志晟拖着大提琴看见外边面色苍白的罗敏娜，不，罗渽民的时候，愣了几秒，然后拔腿就逃。

琴盒抵消了他的长腿优势，而罗渽民又是个不管不顾的，跑得短裙飞扬几步就擒住了他，死死把他抱住。

朴志晟察觉到胸前软绵绵的触感，立刻当机。

“操，朴志晟，你给我个准话，你到底还喜不喜欢我？”罗渽民抱着他不停发抖，是冷的也是气的，不管他有没有在听，把他脑袋往自己肩上一摁，自顾自恶声恶气地说下去，“我管你喜不喜欢我，反正老子喜欢你。从那天我被逼着穿那个操蛋的裙子撞倒了你就喜欢了，就他妈你说过的那个一见钟情。”

“我管你喜欢男的女的。你要给我掰弯了那正好，你要还喜欢女的，我大不了每天穿裙子跟你约会，这脸我也不要了！摸到没有？胸我也戴了，你要是不喜欢这个型号我再去买个大点的。”罗渽民抓着朴志晟的手往胸口捏，“但是下边没法换哈，反正你得给我受着，横竖都是我操你，你想都别想！”

朴志晟被他这番流氓理论震撼得头脑一片空白，双手抓着触感逼真的硅胶胸，直愣愣地想还不如罗渽民的胸肌好摸。

“我不骗你了，以后再也不和你开玩笑了成吗，你打算什么时候原谅我啊，求求你了，别不理我了我要疯了……”罗渽民把朴志晟越抱越紧，语气越来越软，最后带了哭腔。

于是同样也备受煎熬的善良的朴志晟就这么原谅了罗渽民，并被他拐去了酒店。

前台姐姐捏着罗渽民的身份证陷入沉思，视线不停地在真人与证件之间来回扫描。

“看什么看，没见过女装大佬啊？”罗渽民翻了个白眼，哑着嗓子催促。

朴志晟被他紧紧地牵着手，羞得想原地消失又挣脱不了。

换在以前朴志晟绝对想象不到那个奇怪的春梦居然会成真。

他赤条条坐在柔软的大床上，看罗渽民从极度可爱的猫咪挎包中掏出草莓味的润滑液和安全套，走上前掰开了他的双腿。

罗渽民显然做足了功课，把朴志晟伺候得无比舒服。朴志晟闭着眼睛不敢看，腿架在罗渽民肩膀上，被他捏着腿根发狠地操。润滑液挤了太多，抽插时一直咕叽咕叽的响，和囊袋拍打屁股的啪啪声交杂在一起，几乎盖过了朴志晟小狗似的哼哼声。润滑液融化了淌出来，打湿了床单，也弄脏了罗渽民的裙子，让朴志晟看上去像女人一样一边被操一边流水。

罗渽民只脱了内裤，女装全套留在身上，包括已经散掉的假发。他抬高了朴志晟的腿，又狠狠往里操了点，逼他睁开眼，问现在是谁在操他。

“渽民哥……哥哥……”朴志晟小声求饶，呜呜哭起来，迅速瞥了一眼又羞得捂住了脸。

罗渽民很不满意他的回答，把他翻过去，狠狠拍了拍他立刻自然撅起的屁股，拍出了红印子。朴志晟跪趴着让他操，插得更深了，小腹都顶起来一块，偏偏罗渽民还不往他最想要的地方撞，痒得他不住扭屁股，想自己对上去。

又被罗渽民啪啪打了几巴掌后，朴志晟终于领悟，没羞没臊地叫起来：“姐姐！是姐姐在操我……哈……”

“姐姐操得你爽不爽？”罗渽民紧紧趴到他背上，拿假胸压他，抓着假发去挠他乳头，真像大姐姐调戏小处男似的，下身却愈发操得狠了。

“爽的呜……姐姐操得我好舒服……”朴志晟已经不知道自己在说些什么骚话，只凭着本能去迎合罗渽民，想要更快活。

“那想不想被哥哥操？”罗渽民忽然把他抱起来坐到自己腿上，一下插到更深处，朴志晟很快哭着射了出来，从头到尾没被碰过前面。

“想的，想的……想要渽民哥操我……”他语无伦次地喊着，扭头跟罗渽民接吻。

罗渽民三下五除二解决了身上多余的物件，又狠狠操了进去。他今天的妆很淡，即使变回了短发也不违和，反而更性感漂亮。朴志晟这回敢睁眼看他了，后知后觉害臊起来，但矜持了一会儿又叫罗渽民操开了。

醒来已是第二天日上三竿，朴志晟记不清他们到底折腾到多晚，总之他现在浑身散架一动也不能动。那身水手服不知何时跑到了他身上，扣子没扣，短裙掀到了腰上，罗渽民的东西还插在他里边。

爱情到底忧不忧伤他不好下结论，他的屁股现在倒是挺忧伤的。

END


End file.
